The Breaking of Christina
by captjerkface
Summary: Shane McMahon driving Christina crazy.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the WWE, Shane McMahon, Randy Orton, or Chester Bennington. Just a fan writing some fiction, please don't sue me.

After a long flight, Shane stepped off of the airplane. Randy was trailing behind.

"Did you see the new makeup artist? I'd fuck her stupid."

"You're crude."

"A man of few words. I'll let you know how she is."

Shane shook his head and walked to get his luggage. He noticed the new woman. Deep red hair that was stunning in the light, pale skin, blue eyes, and an athletic body. Shane checked her out from top to bottom, making sure she wasn't watching him check her out. He took note of her.

"_I'll get to her first."_ Shane thought.

Shane grabbed his luggage and headed for the limo waiting outside. The ride to the hotel was short. At the front desk, she was getting her room number and key. As she turned around, she bumped in to him. She looked at him with an annoyed look, said nothing, and went about her way.

"_Bitch."_

Shane got his room number and key and got settled in. Not too much time to rest, soon the show would begin. Once at the arena, he sat down to get his makeup done. She came to do his makeup. Shane liked her black low top Converse, short black school girl-esque skirt, and white tank top. Her toned legs went on for days. Her makeup wasn't overdone, it was perfect for her face. She looked at him for a moment, probably remembering that she bumped in to him at the hotel.

As she leaned in to start working on him not paying attention to where he was looking, he looked at her breasts. They were a nice size, they fit her frame perfectly. He closed his eyes so she could begin to work.

"You bumped in to me at the hotel."

"And?"

"_And?_ What do you mean and?"

"And what? Are you looking for an apology? If so you're out of luck."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course, but I don't care. You were too close to me so it's your fault."

"Rude aren't you."

She forcefully tilted his head back to continue working. "If you choose to feel that I'm rude, then ok. I consider myself factual."

He liked her attitude. _"She's going to be fun."_ He thought.

"With that kind of attitude you won't make many friends."

"Fine. I'm here to work, not make friends." She forcefully pushed his head back down.

"You this rough with everyone?"

"Only with people that piss me off."

"Ah. You need to check that attitude and quick. I won't tolerate it."

"Tell that to someone who you boss around. I just do makeup, I'm not important enough for you to boss around."

"_That's what you think."_

"What's your name?"

"Christina."

"Well, Christina, I'm sure we will be seeing a lot more of each other. Maybe you'll work on your attitude before we see each other again." He said as he burned holes in her eyes from staring at them.

She said nothing as he got up and walked away. In her mind he wasn't anyone special, he was just like everyone else. She didn't care about his status or who he was, he wasn't going to treat her like he was better than her.

After the show, Shane went to the hotel bar, sat down, and ordered a drink. He savored the scotch as it slid down his throat. It felt good after the long day. He thought about Christina and what he would do to her. He'd break her down and make her submit to him. A smile crept across his lips.

"What's got you smiling McMahon?" Randy asked.

"Just thinking, nothing special."

"I talked to Christina, she seemed interested. I just hope she doesn't want a relationship, I just want to get my dick wet."

"Isn't that what you always want? Besides, she doesn't strike me as the relationship type. She seems like a bitch."

"I know, it's hot. It will take time, but she'll be sucking my dick."

"Cool story. You here to just talk about your next conquest or what?"

"Jealous?"

"Hardly."

"Besides, I'm here to drink."

Shane spent the next hour talking with Randy. He looked at his watch. 1:30am.

"I'm going to bed."

Shane got up and went to his room. Tomorrow morning he would go for a run.

Shane got up and took a shower. He got in a pair of shorts and a tank top and headed to the gym. Once there he put on his airpods, turned on some music, and walked towards a treadmill. He saw Christina running on a treadmill. She wore short spandex shorts and a sports bra. Her breasts bouncing with each step. He got on a treadmill right next to her in hopes of making her uncomfortable. She noticed him next to her, but kept running.

The screams of Chester Bennington flowing through her ears as she ran. She felt the runner's high. It felt good, damn good. Shane got off the treadmill and began his weight training. After about half an hour she got off the treadmill and headed for the locker room. A shower was her next stop. Shane continued his weight training. Once Christina was done with her shower, she got dressed and left the gym. Shane watched her walk out, noting that her ass was well shaped.

Later in the evening Christina decided to hit the bar. Shane walked in the bar and noticed Randy swooped in to sit next to Christina. She looked bored with his company. He sat in the corner watching their interaction. She shot some tequila as Randy talked. Shane was amused with Randy trying to get in her pants. He knew Randy would be unsuccessful as he lacked the skill Shane had.

Randy eventually left the bar, leaving Christina alone. Shane made his move to the corner of the bar. A shot of tequila made it's way to Christina. "Compliments of the gentleman." As the bartender pointed to Shane who raised his glass of scotch.

"Cute, a peace offering." She said as she shot the tequila. Her speech was a little slurred.

"Don't get it twisted" Shane said.

"Well, then what was it for?"

"You seemed like you needed another drink."

"Encouraging me to get drunk?"

"Pretty sure you're already there."

"Fuck you."

"Just being factual."

Christina rolled her eyes and had another shot. They sat drinking in silence. Shane was starting to feel the scotch. They got up at the same time to leave. They got into the elevator together and started the slow climb to their floor. Neither one of them spoke. Christina turned around, "Are you always such an arrogant prick?" She asked. Shane was amused. "Watch your tone."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Silence. Christina turned her back to Shane. The elevator stopped and Shane let Christina exit first. He walked up next to her "Nobody likes a shitty attitude, and cursing is unbecoming for a woman. You need a few lessons on how to act appropriately."

"Fuck you you dick."

"_Soon enough you'll be fucking this dick."_

Shane got to his room and walked in without saying a word. Christina reached her room and fell on to her bed, stretching out. The California King sized bed felt amazing. Shane was sexy. His salt and pepper hair made him even sexier. She liked his arrogance. She fantasized about fucking him. She didn't want to admit that she wanted to fuck him. In her thoughts she fell asleep, the alcohol catching up to her.

A few weeks went by. Randy continued to work on Christina to no avail. She was starting to soften up to the idea of fucking Randy. She didn't want a relationship and she knew Randy wasn't looking for one either. He threw out signs that all he was looking for was a fuck. She was beginning to like this new gig; it paid well, she got to travel, and she had an endless opportunity to get laid.

After another show, everyone was found in the bar. Christina, perched at the bar drinking gin and tonic, remained silent listening to the conversations around her. Shane sat at the corner of the bar watching Randy working on Christina. He knew he had to make a move soon as he could tell that Christina was considering the idea of fucking Randy.

As the night dragged on, people were slowly leaving the bar. Eventually Randy left the bar leaving Shane and Christina alone. They sat in silence as they finished their drinks. They left the bar at the same time and entered the elevator. Christina was borderline drunk and Shane knew it. He pushed her against the wall, his face inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"The fuck Shane?"

His hand slowly slid up her inner thigh. "Don't act like you don't want it. Because we both know that you do."

"So you think."

"You're not fighting me off. So I know."

"God you're so arrogant." She said as her legs opened.

"So you say. You want it. Your body tells me so. You're panting."

Christina didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but she was weakening. She did want him, bad. His hand was close to her pussy and she quietly moaned.

"That's a good girl." He broodingly said.

She looked in to his eyes and saw the lust. The elevator stopped and Shane let her go. He walked out of the elevator as if nothing happened leaving Christina panting in the elevator. She ran after him.

"What the fuck was that?"

Shane kept walking, not acknowledging her. She caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "I asked you a question."

"And?"

"And I want an answer!"

"Go to bed and sleep the alcohol off."

Shane walked in to his room as Christina followed. "That's not fair, you can't just do that."

"I can do what I want. You proved that in the elevator."

"What is your deal? You think you can just toy with people?"

"I can and I do."

Shane turned towards her. "What are you going to do about it? You're going to go back to your room and fuck yourself over what happened in the elevator." He slowly walked towards her.

Christina stood in silence, not knowing what to say. Her heart was pounding out of anger because she was rendered silent and had no idea what her next move would be and Shane teasing her in the elevator and her lust for him.

Shane was inches from her face. "What do you want?"

Christina remained silent not knowing what to say.

"Is this what you want?" He asked as he put his hand up her skirt on her pussy. He began stroking her slit and she closed her eyes and threw her head back.

"No panties. You're a whore." He said.

She trembled under his touch. Her legs spread further open and he slid a finger inside. She moaned. After a few minutes he stopped and her eyes quickly opened. It's time to go." She stood there in disbelief.

"Why are you still here? Go."

She walked slowly towards the door.

"Christina, wait." She turned around. Shane tasted his finger. "You taste good, sweet. Now get out."

She was pissed that Shane had that much power over her, but she wanted him bad. She was pissed that he teased her. Once in her room she laid in the bed. She wanted to run to his room and throw herself at him, but she knew he wouldn't let her. She wanted to get him back, but had no idea how.

The next night was another show. Christina was nervous about doing Shane's makeup. He sat in the chair and studied her. He could tell she was nervous.

"You ok?" Shane casually asked.

"Wow, you showing some concern for someone?"

"I want to make sure my employees are ok."

Not wanting to admit that she was nervous, "I don't feel so hot." She said.

She began to do his makeup and she caught his stare. She felt so exposed, his eyes burning holes in her. She quickly finished and walked off. Shane laughed inside because he knew she was nervous from what happened. He wanted to lay low to drive her crazy.

A few weeks later Christina was walking back to her room and she saw Shane. "Fuck me. Please. I can't stand this anymore."

Shane turned around to face her, "You think this is how this is going to work? You don't just say 'fuck me' and I do what you say." He kept walking towards his room. Christina grabbed his shoulder, "I'm throwing myself at you. Please." He opened the door to his room and grabbed her by the arm and slung her in to his room.

He kissed her, assaulting her mouth with his. He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her head back to kiss her neck. He began to bite and she moaned. His free hand was playing with her breast. He ripped her shirt off and pulled her bra down. His mouth moved down to her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple. She gripped his shoulder to keep her balance. This is what she wanted.

Shane ran his tongue down her body to her belly button, pulling her pants down, inching closer to her pussy. She thrust her hips forward signaling for him to go further. He sprang up, grabbed her hair and pushed her down, "Suck my dick you whore." He growled. She got on her knees and fumbled with getting his pants down. She finally got his pants down and grabbed his big, thick, hard dick and began to suck. She ran her tongue in circles around his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down.

"That's it. You can suck some dick." Shane said as he looked down at her.

She looked in to his eyes and moaned, sending vibrations up his cock.

A few minutes later he grabbed her hair and began to violently fuck her mouth. He put his hand on her throat and felt his cock in her throat. She was choking and pushing his legs to try to get him to stop. "No, you're going to take it like a dirty bitch." And he kept going. She made gagging noises and was gasping for air every chance she could. "Yes, god your mouth feels amazing." Eventually, Shane stopped, stood her up, and pushed her down on the bed. She was gasping for air.

He tied her hands to the bed posts, spread her legs, and started kissing and biting her inner thighs. He slapped her pussy and she yelped. He opened her slit and slapped her clit repeatedly. She thrust her hips. He took her clit in his mouth and licked and sucked as he put two fingers inside her and rhythmically thrust in and out while turning his fingers.

She was on the brink of climax and Shane abruptly stopped. She whined. "Not yet. You're not getting off that easily." He took his shirt off, exposing his chiseled chest and abs. She desperately wanted to touch him. He bit all over her body and she moaned and arched her back in response. He slapped her across the face. "Oh god yes." She moaned. He sharply entered her and thrust fast and hard. He grabbed her by the throat and began choking her. Gasping for air, she moaned, everything was slowly fading to black. Shane let off and untied her.

He flipped her over, pushed her head into the pillows, and once again entered her, thrusting hard. She could barely breathe. "Fuck. Yes. Fuck. Me." She managed to say. He slapped her ass hard, leaving a hand print. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. She was moaning loudly.

"Shut up." He growled. His rhythm picked up and he was fucking her hard and fast. She came multiple times, squirting. "You dirty bitch." He said. She was loving every second of it. After what seemed like an eternity, he began to growl as he came. He flipped her over and shoved his cock in her mouth, filling her throat with his cum. She slurped his cock. "That's right you whore, drink up." He went down and began to suck her clit again. Working his fingers inside her and licking her clit, she tensed up. Shane knew she was about to come. He kept working and she came, squirting all over his face. He lapped up her juices and kept working her pussy. She was begging for him to stop, but he was relentless and kept going, making her come again.

He got up and wiped himself off. "Get out."

"What? I need a shirt."

"Walk out in your bra. Whatever, just get out."

Silently she dressed herself and quickly left. She made it to her room and collapsed on her bed. That was the best fuck of her life. She found someone who could give her what she wanted in bed. She knew she'd want more, but she thought Shane wouldn't give it to her again. Or would he?


End file.
